


Princess and Queen

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: How long can a story last? One-shot





	

They complemented each other. There was nothing else in the world that resembled how much they were made for each other. Although there were times when they became two opposite and confronted forces, they never were ying or yang; they were always one unique force, just in imbalance.

Each one knew the ultimate aspects of the other: their likes, their dislikes, their dreams, their fears, their smells. Eight hundred years are too much time to get to know someone at that level. They shared happiness, pain, ambitions and love. They saw kingdoms, mountains, men and women of power rise and fall infinite and repetitive times, as well as their relationship.

“ _I have a kingdom now_ ”

That was the last casus belli. She flew away, not bothering to say goodbye. And still she wondered if she was going to miss her, if she would think of her every night before going to bed, if she went to the tree fort and felt a sharp pain in the chest when she found it empty. She later knew all of that happened indeed, but it didn’t matter anymore.

Hundreds of thousands nights. Sometimes chill, sometimes a battle, sometimes nights that never ended until the moans stopped near the sunrise. But every night fell new and completely different for them if they were in each other’s arms.

“ _I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact… you will see your beauty every moment that you rise_ ” she sang, running her fingers in Bonnie’s hair and ultimately caressing her face.

“ _You don’t see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear. It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier_ ” sang the princess before leaning in and kissing Marceline’s forehead.

They complemented each other. Only they knew how to make the each other laugh so hard that they would pass out, how to calm the chaos in their minds, how to remind the other that, even in the darkest times, not everything was lost. Only they knew that their story was meant to be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "You Are The Moon" by The Hush Sound


End file.
